godneyfandomcom-20200214-history
I Wanna Go (Song)
Summery "I Wanna Go" is Britney Spears's 3rd single from her 7th studio album "Femme Fatale". The song was produced and written by Max Martin and Shellback with writing assistance from Savan Kotecha. The song was released to American radio on June 14, 2011. The song peaked at number 1 on both the US Billboard Mainstream Top 40 and the US Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs. The song's pre-chorus has an amazing and unique whistled hook. Prior to "Femme Fatale"'s release, Britney had posted previews of some of the songs on her soundcloud. A clip of the song was uploaded in February 2011 which was a month prior to the album's release. The "I Wanna Go" snippet had proved to be the most popular of all of the previews. Music Video The "I Wanna Go" music video was directed by Chris Marrs Piliero and was released on June 22, 2011. Britney had called the director and asked him to come up with a concept. By the time Chris and Britney met, the director already had a concept. The video begins at a press conference where Spears, wearing a cropped Mickey Mouse top (paying homage to her days in The New Mickey Mouse Club),47 is being asked inappropriate questions by news reporters, such as "Is it true you banned junk food, smiles, candy, sunshine and laughter from your Femme Fatale tour?" Angered by the questions, Spears replies (albeit censored): "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, you're cool, fuck you – I'm out", referencing a scene from the film Half Baked.47 After leaving the press conference, Spears walks out of the building and out into the street, wearing a white leather jacket and a black skirt with matching with studded combat boots. She signs a fan's copy of Femme Fatale and then blows a kiss to a baby as he whistles the melody of the chorus. As Spears walks along the street, she flashes several men, including a policeman. As a criminal offence, the policeman searches Spears, feeling up and down her legs, as she is bent over a car. Spears later walks away from the policeman, swinging handcuffs around her finger while he buttons his shirt. She continues walking down the street, where she smashes the camera of a paparazzi photographer who takes pictures of her. More paparazzi appear as she runs away and jumps on top of a taxi. Spears then stands atop of it, wielding the microphone as a weapon against the paparazzi who are hassling her. Across the street, a marquee of the cinema besides her reads Crossroads 2: Cross Harder, referencing her film debut Crossroads. After all the paparazzi, revealed to be cyborgs, have been knocked to the floor, they start crawling back with their eyes glowing red and their faces bursting with wires, reminiscent to a scene in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. A car suddenly pulls up near to Spears, and the driver Guillermo Díaz tells her to get inside. In the next scene, Spears dances in the passenger seat in a pink bikini top, as Guillermo drives. He attempts to drink some milk while driving but pours the carton of milk over his face. His chest starts to spark, and Spears pulls open his jacket to reveal that he too is a cyborg. The video then cuts back to the press conference, indicating that Spears was daydreaming, due to being asked monotonous and inappropriate questions. Guillermo steps in and leads Spears out of the room. Then, he turns to the camera with his eyes glowing red, and his laugh is heard, referencing Michael Jackson's Thriller Live Performances Britney Spears performed "I Wanna Go" At both her 'Femme Fatale Tour' and her Las Vegas Residency 'Britney: Piece of Me' in Las Vegas. At her 'Britney: Piece of Me' show, Spears dances with six mirror images of herself. The mirrors, that are moved around by her dancers, are screens showing pre-recorded images of the singer. Keith Caulfield from Billboard considered the performance "cool". Track Listing Digital Download # I Wanna Go German CD Single # I Wanna Go (Album Version) # I Wanna Go (Gareth Emery Remix) French CD Single # I Wanna Go (Album Version) # I Wanna Go (DJ Frank E & Alex Dreamz Radio Remix) Digital Remixes # I Wanna Go (Album Version) # I Wanna Go (Captain Cuts Club Mix) # I Wanna Go (Alex Dreamz Radio Edit) # I Wanna Go (Oliver Extended Remix) # I Wanna Go (Deluka BS Radio Remix) # I Wanna Go (Wallpaper Extended Mix) # I Wanna Go (Smash Mode Radio Remix) # I Wanna Go (Disco Fries Radio Remix) # I Wanna Go (Jump Smokers Radio Remix) # I Wanna Go (Desi Hits Remix) UK Digital Remixes # I Wanna Go (Gareth Emery Remix) # I Wanna Go (Vada Remix) # I Wanna Go (Moguai Remix) # I Wanna Go (Pete Phantom Remix) Lyrics Lately, I've been stuck imagining What I wanna do and what I really think Time to blow out Be a little inappropriate 'cause I know that everybody's thinkin' it when the light's out Shame on me To need release Uncontrollably I-I-I wanna go-o-o All the way-ay-ay Taking out my freak tonight I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh All the dirt-irt-irt I got runnin' through my mind Whoa oh I-I-I wanna go-o-o All the way-ay-ay Taking out my freak tonight I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh All the dirt-irt-irt I got runnin' through my mind Whoa oh Lately, people got me all tied up There's a countdown waitin' for me to errupt Time to blow out I've been told who I should do it with To keep both my hands above the blank-blanket When the light's out Shame on me To need release Uncontrollably I-I-I wanna go-o-o All the way-ay-ay Taking out my freak tonight I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh All the dirt-irt-irt I got runnin' through my mind Whoa oh I-I-I wanna go-o-o All the way-ay-ay Taking out my freak tonight I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh All the dirt-irt-irt I got runnin' through my mind Whoa oh Shame on me (Shame on me) To need release (To need release) Uncontrollably (Uncontrollably, lably, lably, lably-bly-bly-bly-bly-bly) I-I-I wanna go-o-o All the way-ay-ay Taking out my freak tonight I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh All the dirt-irt-irt I got runnin' through my mind Whoa oh I-I-I wanna go-o-o All the way-ay-ay Taking out my freak tonight I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh All the dirt-irt-irt I got runnin' through my mind Whoa oh